


Superfamily Shorts

by Mystery_Penman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all the stories that won't make it to 'An Unlikely Family' will end up.<br/>Chapter One: James is getting into fights at school. Steve and Tony are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfamily Shorts

James’ split lip and black eye make Tony’s blood boil, he wanted to find the kid who hurt his Baby and beat his face in.

And then the principal said, “James threw the first punch unprovoked, Mr Wallace was simply laughing with his friends across the hall when James stormed over and near broke Mr Wallace’s jaw.”

And then Tony was disappointed and concerned for his Baby.

“Jamie…” Steve began, “what happened? Why’d you punch Wally?”

James shrugged, “he deserved it,” he said simply.

Tony and Steve sighed and took James home.

 

There was a large cut on James’ forehead where the other boy had hit him with a hockey stick.

“Why’d you throw that puck at Tim, Jamie?” Tony asked as he dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic fluid. “He seems really nice.”

“He made me mad,” James sighed.

 

James hissed as the doctor pressed the needle into his arm.

“He has a broken arm,” he told Steve and Tony, “how did he get this again?”

“Fighting,” Steve ground out, “the other boy was fourteen; he stamped on James’ arm.”

James winced at his full first name.

“Luckily, it’s only a minor break, two, maybe three weeks.” The doctor said, “Can I ask why that boy started the fight.”

“James started the fight,” Tony growled.

“Can I ask why?” The doctor said, “A boy your size shouldn’t be picking fights with fourteen-year-old boys.”

James smirked at him, “I’m Captain America’s son. I don’t like bullies.”

 

Tony sighed as he walked into the principal’s office, “what did he do this time?”

“He held down Mr Clark and beat him,” the principal said, “I’m sorry but we’re going to have to suspend James for the next week.”

“ _Why_?” Tony asked his son, close to tears. “What did Clark do to you, James?”

James’ eyes were hard, “nothing.” He said coldly.

 

Steve swallowed thickly as he dragged James out of the school.

“One more time, James,” Steve said quietly, “and I’m going to send you to that Boarding School in Ohio.”

“The one with no bullying?” James asked.

“Yes,” Steve said and let James get into the car.

“Good.”

 

+1

Steve and Tony fingered through James’ journal. “We raised him better than this,” Tony said. “I _know_ we raised him better than this.”

Steve didn’t answer, he’d sunk down onto the bed, eyes wide and hand over his mouth in shock as he stared at the picture that had fallen out of the journal.

“Steve, what’s that… _oh_.”

Tony felt ill at the picture, it wasn’t James’ work, not at all, but the picture was unmistakable.

 _YOUR DADS ARE FAGS!_ Was written in big angry letters along the bottom of a crude drawing of Steve and Tony lying dead on the ground.

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Tony asked. “Steve…he’s…he’s getting bullied because he’s our son…”

“He’s starting the fights, Love,” Steve whispered, “He’s _starting_ them.”

The realisation clicked in Tony’s mind and he gasped. “He’s… _defending_ us?” He said.

Steve nodded, face still, “Tony…we need to talk to him _now_.”

“Let’s go.”

 

They arrived at James’ school and spotted James being surrounded by three older boys.

“You’re Dads aren’t heroes,” one boy said, “My mom said that if she _ever_ met the Captain she’d cut off his balls for being a horrible role model. I bet they have sex with you, too, since you’re a boy.”

James’ eyes narrowed, “One.” He said simply.

“They’re _fags_!” Another boy hissed.

“Two,” James’ hands balled into fists.

“They probably got AIDS, too! Only fags get AIDS!”

“Three,” James said, and then whirled around and punched the first boy in the nose, cracked his elbow into the second boy’s teeth and slammed his heel into the bridge between the third boy’s heel and ankle, when the boy doubled over, James thrust his knee up, and the boy dropped.

“Mr Rogers!” The teacher shrilled, “what on earth…principal’s office, _now_!”

James smirked down at the boys, “gonna call my parents?” He said.

“Of course! What were these poor boys doing to deserve this?”

“Just talking,” James shrugged.

 

Steve and Tony waited for the principal to call before going in.

“I’m sorry,” the principal said, “but James simply _cannot_ go here anymore if he’s going to attack innocent children…”

Steve glared, “innocent? Those boys were calling my husband and I _faggots_! We _heard_ them, Principal Whitney, they were bullying our son, they said Tony and I sexually abuse Jamie, that we’re HIV Positive because of our sexuality…if that’s the kind of treatment I’m going to get from my son in this school, you won’t have to expel him, I’m going to pull him out!”

The principal’s eyes widened, “are you sure about this?” He said.

“We both heard them,” Tony reached over and rubbed the back of Steve’s clenched fist until he could slip his fingers between Steve’s. “Let us…let me talk to Jamie, please? I’m sure I’ll be able to get it out of him if I tried.”

The principal sighed, “very well.” He said.

Tony stood and went out to where James was sitting in the hallway. “Jamie, you know your Poppa and I love you, right Baby?” He asked.

James nodded, “yeah,” he shrugged.

Tony had loved James before he even held him, he’d felt every single one of James’ movements while he was pregnant with the tiny blonde, and he fell even more in love with James when he held his baby for the first time nearly seven years ago in that hospital.

James was his Baby, he’d always be that and Tony would _never_ hurt him or ever want him to get hurt.

“Poppa and I found a drawing in your journal,” Tony reached over and tilted James’ chin to look at him, “I’ve seen your work, Jamie, and it wasn’t anything like your other drawings. It was done by someone else, wasn’t it?”

James jerked his chin away and gripped the seat under him tightly.

So tightly, the wood creaked in protest.

“Hey,” Tony snapped, “stop that. You’ll hurt yourself, Baby.”

James scowled, “I don’t like bullies,” he sneered, “I don’t care where they’re from.”

Tony smiled and stroked James’ cheek, “yeah, Baby.”

“They call you and Poppa such awful things,” James continued, “I get _so mad_ …I don’t want to listen to them, but I can hear them all the time! They’re not even near me and I can hear them! My head hurts all the time and everything is so…so…clear and bright and…and…”

Tony realised what was going on, other than people bullying his son.

The Serum in James’ blood was activating.

“Jamie, take deep breaths and look at me, okay?” He asked.

James sucked in a deep breath and looked at Tony, he was hurting, Tony had heard Steve’s stories about his first few days with the Serum, that everything was so loud and bright and sore that it nearly drove him mad.

“I want you to do something for me, Baby,” Tony said, “I want you to find my heart beat, I know you can hear it, I want you to listen for it, remember what it sounds like, so that when you feel like this, feel so overwhelmed, you can block everything else out and focus, okay?”

James frowned, but nodded and closed his eyes.

 _Thu-thump-thump thu-thump-thump thu-thump-thump_.

“I can hear it, Daddy,” James said with slight awe. “Your heart beat has three beats, Daddy.”

Tony petted his hair, “yeah, because Daddy’s special.”

“Not like Uncle Bruce special, right?” James asked.

Tony laughed, “no, Uncle Bruce is _very_ special, Baby.”

 

It was after dinner that Tony told Steve what was happening to James.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked as he rolled over so they were facing each other in the bed.

“Steve, he gripped the chair and I head it creak,” Tony smiled, “he’s incredibly strong…he could hear my heart beat over the sound of the ARC.”

“That _is_ impressive,” Steve said, “I can’t even do that, I’d need to be closer, and I’d need it to be dead quiet…”

“We’ll have Bruce run some tests in the morning,” Tony yawned, “just pray to whomever the hell is listening Sam doesn’t have the Serum too.”

“Knowing our luck,” Steve chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and threaded their fingers together over the reactor, “he’ll have Extremis.”

“Oh Odin help us,” Tony chuckled, “not mini Iron Man and Captain America. We’re doomed.”

“Admit it,” Steve murmured, “you wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

 

_Twelve Years Later_

 

The bombs were deafening to a normal man, but James' mutated super serum enhanced hearing could pick up every little thing about the bomb's fall and explosion.

He was going  _mad_ , he couldn't sleep and he was always so tense.

 _"I want you to find my heart beat, I know you can hear it, I want you to listen for it, remember what it sounds like, so that when you feel like this, feel so overwhelmed, you can block everything else out."_ His Dad's voice echoed from a distant memory.

James closed his eyes and focused on that memory.

 _Thu-thump-thump thu-thump-thump thu-thump-thump_.

He drifted off in moments.


End file.
